dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Alive!
"Alive!" is the twelfth episode of the third season of . It originally aired on May 6, 2006. It acts as the first half of the series finale. Plot At the Legion of Doom's base, Lex Luthor is attempting to reactivate the sole piece of Brainiac, but it fails once again. Tala urges Luthor to simply give up, but he tells her that this is science, something she doesn't understand. Tala counters that transmutation (one of her specialties) is exactly what they need, so Luthor allows Tala to work her magic on the piece. It fails to revive Brainiac, but it does allow Luthor to see a vision of where Brainiac's asteroid was destroyed. Using this knowledge, he orders the Legion to begin modifying the base. Once the modifications are complete, the Legion are assembled in the meeting room. Toyman asks to know what is going on, so Luthor explains that they will help him recover some pieces of Brainiac from outer space. Goldface is quite hostile at the prospect of Luthor becoming more powerful than the rest of them combined, but Luthor says that they will be rewarded by being his lieutenants in the new order. Luthor also causes Goldface pain with a device in his belt as a reminder that he is already more powerful than the rest of them combined. When Atomic Skull asks what their plan is, Luthor reveals that they have modified the Legion headquarters into a spaceship, with the cloaking field now working as a hyperspace field. As the modified base lifts off, Grodd becomes aware of movement from his cage, as Tala enters. She wants Luthor killed, and thus, reforms her alliance with Grodd and releases him. Assembling other dissidents, Grodd demands that Luthor turn the base around and surrender. Soon, a massive fight breaks out among the members of the Legion. The Grodd loyalists are larger in number, but the Luthor loyalists are more powerful. Grodd finds out that Giganta escaped from prison and is very mad that he tried to fry her brain. Ultimately, the Luthor loyalists triumph. Luthor himself engages Grodd in combat. Even with enhanced metal gauntlets, Luthor is no match for Grodd's brute strength, and is nearly beaten to death. But Luthor taunts Grodd as a mindless animal, goading Grodd into unleashing his telepathic powers, which is exactly what Luthor has been waiting for. With a touch of his belt, Luthor turns Grodd's mind-control power back onto himself, making Grodd an unwilling puppet. With no choice but to obey Luthor's commands, Grodd kneels and calls Luthor his better, then loads himself into an airlock. Luthor bids Grodd farewell, then releases him into space. Luthor asks the defeated Grodd loyalists for a good reason why any of them should be allowed to live. Killer Frost buys a pardon for herself by callously freezing her comrades. The only other one left alive is Tala, who begs for her life, pleading temporary insanity. Luthor assures her that she still has an important part to play, then Volcana knocks her out. Arriving at the coordinates, Luthor sets up collectors to bring in the debris which houses Brainiac's essence. Luthor plans to use Tala as a mystical conduit to bring Brainiac back to life, a process which will kill her. Once they are ready, he orders Toyman to throw the switch. However, time is momentarily frozen and the entity Metron appears, urging Luthor not to go through with what he is attempting, saying that it will have consequences for the entire universe. Luthor dismisses him, saying that he's on the verge of godhood and nothing will stop him. As normal time is restored, Toyman throws the switch, and Tala crackles with energy, shrieking in agony. As a figure appears within the smoke of the containment device, a triumphant Luthor exults to the Legion, "meet your new lord and master!" The smoke clears, and there stands not Brainiac, but Darkseid, himself fused with Brainiac and now much stronger than ever before. Darkseid thanks the horrified Luthor and Legion for resurrecting him, saying that while Earth will suffer, they in return for resurrecting him will be granted a small mercy: A quick death. With that, Darkseid destroys the Legion's base. On Apokolips, the forces of Granny Goodness and Virman Vundabar are preparing for a last battle for control of Apokolips. As the Female Furies lead Granny's army, Vundabar's army charges under Kanto and Mantis. Before they reach each other, a massive explosion occurs in front of both armies. As the light fades and the smoke clears, they see Darkseid, who teleported to Apokolips without the use of a boom tube. Shocked at the sight of their dead master (and fearful of his wrath), both factions quickly regain enough of their wits to bow down and repledge their loyalty. When Bernadeth asks for Darkseid's commands, he tells them that he is temporarily halting his search for the Anti-Life Equation to take revenge on Superman by destroying Earth. Kanto respectfully reminds Darkseid that to attack Earth would break his pact with Highfather, and invite retaliation from New Genesis. Darkseid, however, is not concerned with reprisals; Once he is finished with Earth, New Genesis is next. At the Metro Tower, a staffer runs into the control room, telling Superman he needs to get out to the front door now. As Superman and other members of the Justice League head outside, they discover Lex Luthor and the remaining members of the Legion of Doom on their doorstep. Luthor announces that they have "a little problem"... Continuity * Giganta makes a reference to Grodd's short-circuiting her brain in "To Another Shore". She's holding a grudge against him, and because of that, she switched sides. Grodd essentially dumping her for Tala probably didn't help, either. * Grodd makes reference to springing Lex Luthor from jail, which he now profoundly regrets, in "I Am Legion". * In "Dead Reckoning", Luthor usurped Grodd as leader of the Legion and subsequently kept him around as a prisoner. In "The Great Brain Robbery", Dr. Polaris attempted an unsuccessful coup of his own to seize the Legion's leadership, which was easily squelched by Luthor. In this episode's civil war, Team Luthor soundly defeated Team Grodd. Luthor's record in Legion mutinies is a perfect 3-0. * In this episode, Luthor took down both Goldface and Grodd by simply pushing a button on his belt. Previously, Luthor had used the same tactic to defeat Dr. Polaris in the aforementioned failed coup from "The Great Brain Robbery." Back in "To Another Shore," we learned that Luthor's scientific genius managed to successfully enhance many of the Legion's powers. However, in "The Great Brain Robbery," Luthor revealed that he made sure to install "failsafes" so the Legion could never use their newly-augmented abilities against him. Lex also obtained a medallion to protect him Tala's magic. Though not specifically stated in this episode, that was likely a factor in Team Luthor's decisive victory over Team Grodd. * Darkseid makes his first appearance since his death in , "Twilight". * Without Darkseid's rule, Apokolips is shown to be in the same state of civil war referenced in , "The Ties That Bind". * Kanto diffidently reminds Darkseid that, since , "Apokolips... Now!", Earth has been under the protection of New Genesis. Background information Home video releases * * Justice League - The Complete Series (DVD) Production inconsistencies is in the line-up between GL and Batman. In the bottom shot, Orion has been edited out and there's a gap where he was previously standing.]] * In the final scene, when the Justice League is called outside the Metro Tower, Orion is next to STRIPE and rushes outside along with the others. However, in the next scene, he is absent, and there's a gap between John Stewart and Batman. In the closing credits for the previous episode, and in the opening credits of this one, Orion is standing in the line-up right between John Stewart and Batman, filling in that gap. Presumably, Orion's inclusion was an oversight and his removal was a last minute creative call for plot convenience, seeing as he would have to play a major role in a fight against his estranged father, Darkseid. * Moments before Killer Frost freezes the remaining opposition, Major Disaster, Bloodsport, KGBeast, Lady Lunar, and Electrocutioner are shown on Luthor's side, even though they sided with Grodd earlier. None survive the explosion. Trivia * This episode originally aired on February 8, 2006 on Toonami UK. * Bud Cort reprises his role as the Toyman from the episodes "Fun and Games" and "Obsession", and the episode "Toys in the Hood", after being replaced by Corey Burton in , "Hereafter". * This episode is different from others in that it focuses on the efforts of the villains. In fact, we do not see any members of the Justice League until the very end of the episode, and they have no speaking roles. * On the , Dwayne McDuffie suggested that Tala deliberately manipulated her magic to resurrect Darkseid rather than Brainiac as her final "screw you" to Luthor. * During his fight with Grodd, Luthor refers to him as a "half-baked Objectivist", a possible reference to the school of thought developed by Ayn Rand. Grodd expresses some Objectivist ideals in "Secret Society". * Also on the special feature, Bruce Timm said that Grodd's death was sufficiently ambiguous that "we could bring him back if we wanted to". * The code Luthor enters "060669" refers to June 6, 1969, the day the Kinney National Company bought out Warner Brothers Seven Arts. Kinney National had previously absorbed both DC and All American Comics in 1967 so this day is effectively the day DC comics merged with Warner Brothers; essentially making the WB DCAU possible. * Before Luthor reconstitutes Darkseid, he says "Meet your new lord and master".; the same quote that was used in Darkseid's first appearance in . * Luthor's line, "We have a little problem..". appears to be a tribute to the identical line from the classic black comedy film Dr. Strangelove. In one of the film's many famous scenes, the line is spoken by the U.S. President, trying to find a tactful way to tell the Russian premier that a rogue Air Force general has ordered an unauthorized nuclear strike on Russia. * Corey Burton replaced Michael York as the voice of Kanto. * Last appearance (in any form) of Brainiac and Grodd. * Last appearance of several supervillains, who are presumably eliminated as follows: * Surviving supervillains include: * The fact that there were only 12 surviving supervillains is a tribute to the original Legion from the show Super Friends. Six of the members of this Legion are present in this new team: Bizarro, Cheetah, Giganta, Sinestro, Toyman and Lex Luthor. The other originals could not be used, for differing reasons: Cast Uncredited appearances * Atom-Smasher * Batman * Captain Atom * Dr. Fate * Green Lantern * Metamorpho * Red Tornado * S.T.R.I.P.E. * Superman * Wonder Woman * Angle Man * Bizarro * Blockbuster * Bloodsport * Cheetah * Copperhead * Crowbar * Dr. Cyber * Dr. Destiny * Electrocutioner * Evil Star * Fastball * Goldface * Heatwave * Hellgrammite * The Key * KGBeast * Lady Lunar * Major Disaster * Merlyn * Monocle * Neutron * Parasite * Rampage * Sinestro * Shade * Silver Banshee * Star Sapphire * Volcana * Bernadeth * Granny Goodness * Lashina * Mad Harriet * Kanto * Mantis * Stompa * Virman Vundabar Quotes Category:A to Z Category:Justice League Unlimited episodes